Dear Ernie
by Loony loves Starkid
Summary: After the war, Susan goes over her unsent letters to Ernie. From fifth year when she discovers her feelings for him, to second year where she confessess that she doesn't think Harry is the attacker. Susan's letters and her reactions to her past self.


**April, 1995**

Dear Ernie,

Today, I asked for your help in Herbology. I am gracious that you are helping me, I'm really thankful and I appreciate the effort that you're going to. It wouldn't do if I failed my OWLs, it would bring shame to my family.

You asked if I had any ideas on how to begin. I didn't, well, not until now. You see, I've decided to go through all of our old Herbology books, starting from first year. I knew that I should have read them all more thoroughly then I did. I feel like I have already learnt so much from just our first and second year books.

Is that a sad thing, Ernie? I think it is.

There was another reason, other than the fact that I am terrible in Herbology, that I asked for your help specifically. I mean, Hannah and Justin are pretty good at it, but the other reason was that I like you, more than a friend, Ernie.

I will never give you these letters, they are just silly love letters and notes, and with You-Know-Who back, it would never work out. I'll try not to let it hurt me, but you are my friend, Ernie. I'll always be there, right beside you if you ever need help.

It seems pointless to continue writing these letters to you, but I think I always will. I have written them since we both arrived here at Hogwarts. I look back at it and I laugh, Ernie. We never had a care in the world, where the worst thing then was having arguments with friends and failing our classes. Somehow, I wish it was back then. Life was so much easier, when war was edging closer and closer each day.

Speaking of which, Ernie, I don't know who to trust anymore. Sure, I trust you, Hannah and Justin, but my less-close friends, I'm not sure about. I feel terrible for doubting them, but I just need to get this out, Ern. It's the truth, a very bitter truth it is too.

I think I might go back to studying/reading past books now, but not before another truth, one that you will probably never know,

I love you, Ernie Macmillan,

Susan Bones.

* * *

_Susan opens up her old herbology book. She had hidden a few letters to Ernie, her favorite ones, in there. There weren't many, so she didn't have pages of parchment sticking out of the book's pages. As the war was now over, Susan decided to go through them, and as she put down the last one she had written in fifth year, she picked up the first ever letter to Ernie._

* * *

**September Fifth, 1991.**

Dear Ernie,

It's me, remember, Susan Bones. I was wondering if you could help me find the greenhouses, if you're free. I didn't have anything else to do, and I have it in a day, but I'm afraid of asking an older student, because I am worried that they would laugh at me or something. You said yourself that you know where you are going, so I trust you, Ernie.

Hannah wasn't sure about asking you, but I told her it would be fine. You are nice and I told Hannah that too. I hope she will get to know you soon, that is, if you still want to be my friend, like you said on the train. I would like to Ernie, and I think Hannah does too. Apart from me, she doesn't have any other friends, which is surprising, because she is really nice and kind to everyone here in Hufflepuff, as well as other houses.

You know what, Ernie? Instead of giving you this letter, maybe I'll just ask you up front. Yeah, I just don't think that you would like all this emotional writing. Sorry, but it's true.

I will keep writing these letters, though, it's very fun, writing everything down to a friend, even though you'll never get any. I will probably forget to write these in a few years, anyway, so it isn't that big of a deal.

Susan Bones.

* * *

_Susan re-sealed the envelope quickly and picked up a new one. She remembered writing it in her second year, confessing to Ernie that she didn't think that Harry Potter would attack anyone. Opening the seal, Susan read the parchment's contents._

* * *

**January, 1993.**

Dear Ernie,

I know that you believe that Harry Potter is going around, attacking every muggle-born student at Hogwarts, but I don't. He just doesn't seem like the type of person to do that sort of thing. I mean, Hermione is one of his best friends and he seemed to like the other muggle-borns just fine. Just because he's a parselmouth, doesn't necessarily mean that he's the attacker.

Ernie, if we do a head count, there have been six attacks. A Ravenclaw, Mrs. Norris, Justin and three Gryffindors (if you can count their ghost), one of which is one of Harry's best friends (as I have already said). Notice that no Slytherins have been attacked? Considering that it's the 'Heir of Slytherin' it would be more likely to be a Slytherin. Harry is a Gryffindor, Ernie, and I doubt that he would hurt Hermione in any way. Did you hear about the way he reacted when Malfoy called her that horrible word?

Oh, and then there's the fact that Harry's own mother was muggle-born. Since she died, apparently to save him, I honestly don't think that he would dishonour her 'sacrifice' by trying to kill off others like his mother.

Honestly, Ernie, I am going to be re-telling this to you very soon. Maybe I should make you apologise to him as well? Yes, I like that thought, so prepare yourself Ernie (seriously, I'm joking about the 'prepare yourself' line, but not the apology thing).

Going to see you now,

Susan.

* * *

_Susan shook her head at her younger self. Back then, she had no idea how right she was, until the end of the year. Susan carefully stuffed the envelope back into her book. Susan smiled as she looked back over the book, because, even with Ernie's help, she still didn't get a high enough score to make it into the NEWTs class._

_'At least I didn't fail,' she thought as she put the book back on her bookshelf. 'That was Ernie's doing'_

_Susan closed her bedroom door thinking about Hannah and Neville's wedding, coming up in a week. She couldn't help but think, 'I wonder if I'll see Ernie there.'_

* * *

**End AN: Have I mentioned how much I love after-the-war fics? No, well I do. I wasn't very sure about how I should have wrote this at first, but I quite liked the result. Did you like it? Review, and tell me anything you think I could improve on!**

**Bye!**


End file.
